


And Then There Were None

by mOther3



Series: On Living With Magypsies [3]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: (honestly is that surprising anymore this is mother 3), Angst, Gen, Parent Death, nobody is happy ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/mOther3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumatora and Lucas come to terms with pulling the sixth needle and Ionia has some wise words for their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were None

The four of them stayed the night with Ionia before heading to the temple where their needle remained. Dusk was fast approaching when they arrived, and Lucas deemed it safer to remain indoors through the night. The wild chimeras were more active then, after all.

Kumatora was uncharacteristically quiet. It was understandable, but disconcerting. Ionia was her last and closest relative. While the others were outside discussing matters with a save frog, Ionia approached their daughter as she looked wistfully out the window at the night sky, trying to ignore the onset of grief that would inevitably strike her like the other five times this happened.

"Oh.. Kumie... Look at how you've grown." They cooed, ruffling a hand through the young adult's crimson-pink hair.

Kumatora looked up, offering a bittersweet smile from freshly gloss covered lips. She never wore makeup. Something was the matter.

"You haven't aged a day." She replied, eyes traveling their parent's face.

Ionia's smile faltered for a moment. They took a breath, "Darling, since the day you came into my life, I began to grow and age like you. Maybe not visibly, but I was hardly parental material. I've learned like you have, and become more than I thought I could be. I don't want you to think I'm the same."

Kumatora's gaze shifted to the floor as her parent addressed what they were both trying to avoid, "Sweetie. I'm ready. You might not feel that way yet, and I know it's hard, but the time of the Magypsies is over."

Ionia pulled their daughter's chin up to make eye contact again, "We will always love you and be with you. Even after this, yes?"

Kumatora nodded, expression now somber. She waited a moment, and questioned, "What does that make me then? I'm not human. And--you said the time of Magypsies was over-"

Ionia pulled their daughter up into a hug at this, kissing her cheek delicately and speaking in but a whisper, "You are something new and wonderful. When this is all over, you will go out into the new world, and make it yours. Magypsies are creatures of the dragon. We live and die by it. You are you, bound to nothing, and that is beautiful."

Kumatora's breath shook with the coming of tears and gentle sobs. Ionia guided her to the bed and the two sat down, parent rocking their daughter back and forth slowly. The soft patter of rain started up on the roof of the little house and the others made their way inside. Lucas was about to speak up before noticing the state of his friend. He stood for a moment, unsure.

Here was someone he considered a sister, coping with the exact same loss he had suffered. And he didn't know what to say. Some part of him wanted to turn out the door and cry for his own mother, but now wasn't the time (maybe when everyone was asleep, as usual). 

Ionia released Kumatora gently and she curled up on herself, shaking and grieving over something that hadn't happened yet.

"Lucas, sweetheart. Make sure Kumatora eats something before bed. I'm going to go outside for a bit, I quite enjoy the rain."

With that, the last Magypsy stood, kissed their daughter on the crown of her head, and strode outside. 

"Hey.. Uh." Lucas interrupted. Kumatora looked up, smoky lines of mascara running down her flushed cheeks. 

She spoke in a hushed voice, it startled Lucas coming from the usually boisterous princess. "Sorry if I'm getting you down.. I just... I can't let mom go."

Hearing Kumatora address Ionia as 'mom' instead of their name struck at his very core. Unable to contain himself, tears spilled down his rosy face. They were tears in the knowledge that he would be the one to inflict pain he knew onto someone who trusted him.

"Oh.. Kiddo." Her voice trembled, obviously distressed at Lucas' crying, "I'll... I'll be alright."

Kumatora opened her arms to embrace Lucas. He obliged, snuggling against her warm body. She dried his eyes with the sleeves of her sweater and spoke in a melodious voice like the Magypsies did every now and then, "I've known that this was going to happen. Don't feel bad about it. I just have a lot of stuff I'm going through right now, and none of it is your fault. 'Kay?"

The boy nodded, crystal blue eyes shining through slowing tears. Kumatora smiled. He was so kind, afraid of causing hurt and pain. After fights with wild chimeras he'd often go quiet, saddened. The mere thought of pulling needles put him in tears. 

"Lucas."

He held onto the sleeve of her sweater, a comfort, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He looked up at her silently, round face still wet with tears and dirty from the day's travels. 

"I know they'll be in a good place, since you have been pulling needles." She reassured.

His face twisted up in agonizing thought, and she pulled him against her, hoping to offer some solace for the coming day's pain.


End file.
